<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Willing by AnnaOnTheMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403208">Always Willing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon'>AnnaOnTheMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargazer Era [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a random drabble.  Beverly, Jean-Luc, and Jack are on shore leave together. Rated T for themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Howard/Jack Crusher, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargazer Era [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Willing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beverly climbed down the steps into the hot tub and plopped herself in between her boyfriend and best friend. </p><p>“It’s a shame Miranda couldn’t come.”  He smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“We broke up.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” </p><p>“It’s fine.”  Jack leaned over and eyed his best friend. </p><p>“So, we’re on a romantic getaway, and you don’t have a partner?  Do I need to share Bev?”  his eyebrows  wiggled and he gently pushed Beverly towards Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly’s waist and nuzzled her neck. </p><p>“Only if she’s willing.”  Beverly turned around and faced Jean-Luc, gently kissing him.</p><p>“Oh, Jean-Luc, I’m <em>always</em> willing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>